


The Way It Should Have Been

by bluestbluetoeverblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestbluetoeverblue/pseuds/bluestbluetoeverblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus thinks, laughs, screams, sobs:</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Should Have Been

In another universe, you were born into the family your brother was.  
In another universe, nobody told you you weren’t good enough.  
In another universe, we weren’t afraid of who we were.  
In another universe, we told each other sooner.  
In another universe, there was no war.  
In another universe, we trusted each other.  
In another universe, they didn’t die.  
In another universe, you didn’t have to hide.  
In another universe, the summer lasted a lifetime.  
In another universe, we won the war.  
In another universe, we didn’t have to fight.  
In another universe, we are still together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, I just like writing these weird small things for hp that aren't technically fics. Oh well.


End file.
